Legend of Forsena
by Cai16
Summary: A story based off the game Brigandine. A tale of war, fighting, death, love, trust, and betrayal. Which country will ultimately win? Like in wars, only time can answer.
1. Introduction to War

**Legend of Forsena**

**Chapter One**

"Introduction to War" 

_"War brings about many changes. People you see may be gone in an instant, so to be attached to any one of them would be a waste" - Doma_

Six countries; one long, unforgiving war. None of them wanted war except one. Once that one country rose to power, the others were forced to defend themselves. In retaliation, each country decided they wanted to take control of Forsena for their own reasons. Some for peace, some for power, they all wanted the same thing, control. The warmonger country, the one that started it all, had control of the center of Forsena. The others were to the north, south, east, and west of that country. There was also a smaller country to the southwest.

The central country was the country that started the war. They did not own that land before, but instead, overthrew the king that ruled there before. They believed power was everything and would do anything to get it. They had the most land, the most knights, and the most creatures at their disposal. They were evil and practiced at the dark arts; therefore, most of their male knights were dark knights, and their wizards, necromancers. The females were all witches with some archers thrown in for support. Most creatures under their control were of evil nature. Ghouls, (zombie like creatures) vampires, (blood sucking humanoids that control bats.) hellhounds, (fiery dogs from hell) mandrakes, (plants that eat flesh.) and many others made up their army. The only problem for them was that even though they were extremely strong, they were surrounded, and they had to protect many areas even though mountains defended some places. A chain of impassable mountains covered the whole right side of their country. The country was called Esgares and its lord was named Zemeckis.

The country to the west of Esgares was called New Almekia. Most of the people in New Almekia were pushed out of their old home by Zemeckis and his rebellion. Their lord, Lance, was the prince of Almekia until the uprising. He had fled to New Almekia after witnessing his father's death at Zemekis's hand. New Almekia is a country of loyalty and honor. They cannot stand wrongdoing and will fight to the death for what they believe in. They have a variety of creatures at their command but the most notable is a Salamander (A giant fire breathing land dragon.) owned and trained by Lance.

The eastern country, Leonia, is ruled by Queen Lyonesse. It is a holy and religious place with many monks and priests. Many holy and good creatures are summoned and trained there, including gryphons, (half lion, half eagle, flying creatures.) unicorns, (a horse with a horn on its head. It has healing and protective abilities) pixies, (little flying humanoids with protective abilities.) and other creatures of the light. The people of Leonia are very peaceful people, and they dislike fighting. Their country has a natural barrier to the west; a chain of impassible mountains, making only two ways accessible. All Lyonesse wants is peace and she and her country are willing to fight for it. They just are not as strong as all of the other countries.

To the north lies the cold country of Norgard. Snow covers the land and it is freezing all of the time. The people of Norgard are strong and determined. Not afraid of danger, they joined the war immediately in order to reclaim the land they say is rightfully theirs. Holding some of the strongest knights other than Esgares's, they are in no short supply of strength. They use many types of creatures in order to lay waste to their enemy. Their leader, Vaynard, is a respectable strategist and knows a headstrong approach will kill his people. Mountains run throughout Norgard providing some natural defenses. At any given time they could be attacked, or attack, New Almekia, Esgares, or Leonia.

The south holds the country of Iscalio and its ruler, Dryst. The "Mad Monarch" is what most people of other countries call him. His foolishness and immaturity is what gave him this title. His country is supposed to be lucky but under the rule of Dryst, only unfortunate things have been happening. The only creature of note in this country beside the usual is Dryst's Bahamut. (A giant dragon that walks on its hind legs. Often called the "King of Dragons.") With the dream of taking over all of Forsena, Dryst has the determination to win. He also has a few skillful knights that could turn he tide of war to Iscalio's favor.

The southwestern country, Caerleon, is the smallest county of them all. Bordering New Almekia, Esgares, and Iscalio; the people of Caerleon have much to worry about. It is often called the country of magic because it holds one of the largest assortments of mages. Their leader, Cai, is a very levelheaded person. A strategist at heart, and being one of the best warlocks around makes Cai a great leader. Although it is a small county, Caerleon is not a county to be underestimated.

All six countries prepared for war, not knowing what would happen. Knights trained, creatures summoned, and weapons being sharpened all showed signs that the upcoming years would be violent. They could all feel the winds of change but they did not know if the wind was just a gentle breeze, or if it showed signs of bringing about a great and powerful storm.


	2. Preparation

**Chapter Two**

"**Preparation"**

_"__An alliance formed. Hatred started. All leading to the impending war, yet the power of one stalls it."- Doma_

The war officially started when Zemeckis took over Almekia but since then no one has attacked another country. People said it was just the "calm before the storm." All of the countries were preparing for war. Creatures were being summoned, knights were being hired, and strategies were being set. Any available knights in the countries were sent to the borders immediately. The tension in the air was rising, and people were beginning to get worried about their homes and families. They all knew that soon the fighting and bloodshed would begin, and they knew they would have to be prepared for the worst.

Cai, the lord of Caerleon, saw how his people were fearful, and decided to try to protect him a little more than he was at the time. He made a bold move and traveled to New Almekia alone. Upon reaching the castle, he was greeted warmly. He was instantly granted an audience with Lance.

"Sir Lance, our countries have been at peace for many years." Cai began to say.

"Yes that's true." Lance replied.

"And I was hoping we could continue the peace throughout this war."

"As in…an alliance?"

"Exactly"

"Why of course!" Lance said, "You have indeed been a great friend to us and I wish to keep you on our side."

"Wonderful, your kind words will be taken to heart. I wish you luck in this war, and let victory be ours to share."

"Same to you good friend. You have no threat of being attacked by us."

"Your still as honorable as ever. Well I should get going. Fighting could break out at any second."

"I agree, and with that rogue knight going around it can only make matters worse."

"Rogue?"

"Yes a rogue has been reported in many countries already. He is said to do no real harm to the people of the country, but instead he seems to target knight's monsters, killing them off then retreating, doing no harm to the knight."

"Making the country replace them….. It seems he's trying to stall the start of the fighting."

"Exactly what I thought. A great idea but let us hope he does not come here anytime soon."

"We can only hope. If he truly is that strong then we should be careful. I should be going now, there is still much to be done."

"Farewell and let all your fights end in victory."

Cai then left New Almekia with the peace of mind that his country would not be attacked from that direction. He also gained the knowledge about the rogue knight, which he felt that information would help during the war.

Meanwhile to the north, in Norgard, Vaynard was thinking about an alliance of his own. He knew his country had many places to defend so he at least wanted to get rid of one threat. He traveled to the east of the capital to the border of Norgard and Leonia. He sent a messenger to Lyonesse asking for an audience at the city at the border. She was requested to go alone. Her guards tried reasoning with her, to talk her out of it, but she went and audienced alone.

"Hello your highness." Vaynard said as respectful as possible.

"Hello, may I ask you to get right to the point?" Lyonesse asked, respectfully but impatiently.

"Yes, yes, very well. I suspect you are aware of Forsena's current situation."

"Yes."

"And you are also aware that your country borders our country?"

"Yes"

"I came her to propose an alliance between my country and yours, in hopes that we could work together in order to put an end to this war."

"I respect your request but my country would not agree with such an alliance, so I am sorry but we cannot ally with you."

"Then you leave me with no other choice. I declare war with your country."

"Do you have to resort to that? Could we not be at neutrality?"

"If you are not with us then you are against us. I have no other choice than to take over your country."

Vaynard stormed off back to his country. Lyonesse was shocked at the hostility. She hurried back to the capital. Her people comforted her and agreed with her decision. Yet, she could not help but wonder if she did the right thing.

Time passed and still countries were preparing. People started wondering if the war would ever really start. Some of the lords were wondering if the fighting would ever start. Many blamed it on the rogue knight, saying he was stalling the fighting. Some of the countries have yet seen this so-called rogue so they assumed it was just a rumor. People got sick of waiting for the impending war so they just continued with their lives normally like the war would never happen.


	3. The Puppet, the Puppeteer, and the Madma...

**Chapter 3**

"**The Puppet, the Puppeteer, and the Madman."**

"One who is guided by darkness. One who guides himself. Both destined for tragedy and greatness." –Doma

"Sir, we are surrounded by three very powerful countries. I suggest we make an alliance with at least one of them." A bishop said to Dryst.

"An alliance? Ha! Ha! Ha! We do not need an alliance! We shall crush everybody!" Dryst said in his normal, happy-go-lucky voice.

"But Sir…" The bishop began to say.

"Talk no more about a foolish alliance. Now go ready the troops. And have someone bring me some food." Dryst ordered.

"Yes Sir." The bishop said in a "we're doomed" tone of voice.

The bishop walked out of the chamber and saw one of Dryst's bodyguards, a female lancer, standing by the door when she should not have been.

"He _is _mad." The lancer said.

"Yes, but his is king so I cannot disagree with him." The bishop said.

The lancer and the bishop began walking down the hall.

"So what information do you have today?" the bishop asked.

"Scouts have reported seeing the warlock, Cai, leave New Almekia. An alliance no doubt. In addition, it seems as though Esgares has moved most of it troops offensively toward New Almekia. It seems as though that's there main objective, but they left their best knight at our border."

"The death knight?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Luckily though that was the only knight they left there."

"What about creatures?"

"They didn't get exact numbers but we will be dealing with many vampires. Maybe even a vampire lord or two."

"Vampires that can raise the fallen ones… It seems we should get prepared sooner than expected. Anything else?"

"Hellhounds also make up a big group. They are stationed around the outside of the castle."

"You have been most helpful. I shall tell the troops immediately."

The bishop then ran off to where the knights were. The lancer started walking toward the castle doors. She was going to go outside but when she went to open the doors, they flew open, throwing her back.

"I'm so sorry Madame! Oh Lady Iria it's you!" A knight said, running to her side and helping her up, "Are scouts just saw something!"

"Well what is it?" Iria asked.

"It's the rogue knight everyone is talking about! He's heading this way!"

"Well what are you talking to me for? Go tell Lord Dryst immediately." Iria said, not trying to sound panicked even though she was.

The messenger ran down the hallway into Dryst's chamber.

The people of Esgares were having troubles of their own at the time too, although they did not know it then.

"Lord Zemeckis, a town to the west of here is refusing to pay taxes." A squire told Zemeckis, "What should we do about it?"

"Give me some time and let me think about it. Now get out." Zemeckis said.

The squire ran out of the room, not wanting to be killed.

"What should I do?" Zemeckis asked himself.

"Burn it down…" A whisper said.

"Isn't that a little too harsh?"

"Burn the town. Show them that refusal is not an option." The voice said again.

Then a figure steeped out of the shadows. A man wearing all black stood there. He wore a skull mask on his head.

"Yes sir, your guidance is greatly appreciated."

The squire was called for and told what to do. That night, over the horizon, all that was seen was fire and smoke. All that was heard were screams. And for the people of that town, all that was felt was pain. The pain of the flames dancing around them, the pain of watching their family members being burned alive. A few did manage to escape and the next morning they were in the king's audience chamber.

"L...Lord Zemeckis. We are gravely sorry about not paying taxes but our… our town leader told us not to pay. It is his fault not ours, so please…spare us." One of the townspeople begged.

"Kill them all." A voice said from behind Zemeckis, only loud enough for him to hear.

"So you listen to him instead of me!" Zemeckis yelled to the people, "Who has more power, me or your town leader?"

"You Sir." The all said in unison.

Zemeckis just waved his hand and a circle appeared under the people. The tried to get up and run, but it was too late. Thousands of lightning bolts hit each one of them, shocking them to death.

"It seems we have a survivor," Zemeckis said, looking at a little boy who was standing outside of the circle when the lightning came down.

The boy turned around and began to run. He reached the door and opened it. Then he fell to the ground. An arrow was inside his head. Zemeckis put down his crossbow, sat down, and looked at the shadow behind him.

"Cador, summon someone to take away these bodies."


End file.
